The Majestic Twelve
The Majestic Twelve (マジョスティック・トゥエルブ), also known as MJ12 and the 12 Assassins (12人の刺客 Jūni-nin no Shikaku), is a league of American superheroes seemingly led by Dr. Riddles. Their name is a reference to the purported secret committee of American scientists that supposedly investigated UFO incidents in the Truman era. Role in the Series Despite their great powers, they never participate in any fights in the manga, and in the anime, only Lady Susan fights with any competency. They appear mainly as support characters, most notably befuddling Zatch and Kiyo when Dr. Riddles first contacts them and attempting unsuccessfully to cheer up Dr. Riddles after the destruction of Kido's book. The Members Lightning Eye Lightning Eye (ツー・ライティング・アイ Two-Lightning Eye in the Japanese version) is a hero who shoots lasers from his eyes. Rocket Foot Rocket Foot (ロケット・フット) is a hero with incredible running speed, up to 300 kilometers per hour. Flying Beat Flying Beat ''' (フライング・ビート) is a hero that can fly and glide in the air with his bat-like suit. Second Sight '''Second Sight (セカンド・サイト), a man with clairvoyance, being able to perceive future events. Dinosaur Arm Dinosaur Arm (ダイナソー・アーム) is a hero with incredible strength; said to have the strength of a dinosaur, being able to lift boulders. Future Wonder Future Wonder (ワンダフル・トゥ・ザ・フューチャー Wonderful to the Future in the Japanese version) is a hero in a business suit that is able to see into the future, perhaps even better than Second Sight's clairvoyance. Psychic Jungle Psychic Jungle (サイコ・ジャングル Psycho Jungle in the Japanese version) is a wild barbarian-like hero with psychic powers such as telekinesis and telepathy, which is quite ironic for his appearance. Fire Elbow Fire Elbow (ファイアー・エルボー) is a hero that utilizes pyrokinesis, the psychic ability to manipulate flames. Lady Susan Lady Susan, known as Big Boing (ビッグ・ボイン Biggu Boin) in the Japanese version and the YouTube dub), is ostensibly the weakest of the Majestic Twelve. Heavily censored in the dub, her power was to 'smell nice,' like lavender. Her Japanese name "Big Boing" refers to her oversized breasts; her power involves bouncing her breasts up and down or batting them with her arms to distract everyone. She is the most prominent of the twelve, occasionally appearing on her own and consistently seen alongside Dr. Riddles. Her dialogue consists almost exclusively of the word "Yeah." Her voice actors are Michelle Ruff in the English dub and Ai Nagano in the original Japanese version. Lady Susan's Japanese voice actress Ai Nagano has voiced some character songs including "Never Say BOIN BABY," "Koi no Lesson 1, 2, 3" (恋のレッスン1・2・3, lit. "Love Lesson 1, 2, 3") (ft. Parco Folgore), and "U~N□SEXY" (う〜ん□SEXY) (ft. Parco Folgore and Monmon-sensei). Blizzard Thing Blizzard Thing (ブリザード・シング), a youthful hero who can use cryokinesis, the psychic ability to manipulate ice. Tremor Mole Tremor Mole (トレマー・モグラー) is a hero who can dig and travel freely through the ground. Telepathy Radar Telepathy Radar (テレパシス・レーダー) is the leader of the Majestic Twelve that commands the others and enhances their powers. Telepathy Radar was also the pilot of the plane that Sunbeam and Ponygon used to rush to take on one of Clear's minions at the time of the final battle. Anime Difference In the anime, the Majestic Twelve were all shown to be humorously incompetent, their powers not all they were cracked up to be: *Lightning Eye's beams are just bright red lights with no harmful effect. A continuity error, as he is shown scorching the ground near Byonko and his teammates are shown ducking beneath his lasers. *Rocket Foot has low stamina, leaving him unable to run for long. *Flying Beat cannot steer properly. A continuity error, as he is shown with perfect control other times in the anime. *Dinosaur Arm has low intelligence, acting like a mindless brute and attacking empty patches of the ground instead of enemies. *Psychic Jungle becomes easily distracted by pretty girls. *Tremor Mole cannot see where he's digging and is prone to crash. *Second Sight and Future Wonder's abilities are of no use in direct combat. *Fire Elbow and Blizzard Thing cannot control their powers. Trivia * The Majestic Twelve's Japanese group name as the 12 Assassins are a reference to a 1963 film entitled 13 Assassins (十三人の刺客 Jūsan-nin no Shikaku). Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans